


Apologies

by eliniel



Series: Emet-Selch/WoL [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, For a Friend, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Amara hates Emet-Selch. She really does. But when he comes to her, seeking forgiveness for his actions earlier in the day, she can't help herself but take him up on that offer.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Amara! Enjoy!

“Don’t walk away from me, hero, as I’m trying to explain the gravity of the sit-!”

It was too late, though. Amara had already started moving away from him. If only he would shut his mouth every once in a while, maybe she’d actually listen to him. Emet-Selch hurried after her, grabbing ahold of her arm, spinning her to face him again. 

“You don’t turn your back on me, hero-”

Out of instinct and defiance for the tone in his voice, as she was forced to turn, she brought her fist up to punch him. He easily caught her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. She fumed. 

“And you don’t tell me what to do, _Ascian_.”

He released her arm and shrugged, dramatically.

“Apologies. I was merely trying to help.”

“You may have offered cooperation, but that doesn’t mean I have to like you.” He laid both hands over his breast, where his heart would have been.

“Oh, how you wound me, hero.”

She scoffed at him and turned to leave again, her long, black hair flinging out behind her as she moved. She heard the hum of his portal and started to relax as she walked, thinking he was finally going to leave her alone. 

Unfortunately, as soon as she turned the corner, he was right there, in her path. She halted, quickly, nearly stumbling, to avoid bouncing off his chest. Amara frowned when she looked up at him. He was smirking at her, and she hated when he got that look on his face. She opened her mouth to scold him, but he cut her off.

“Oh come now, hero,” he taunted, reaching his hand out to grab at her waist, to pull her up against him. She gasped, surprised at his boldness. Something sparked in her chest, her cheeks tinged with pink. “Don’t you like me, even a little bit?”

She pushed him away, then crossed her arms in front of her. She hated being embarrassed. 

“Not even a scant amount.” She turned her nose up at him, and went to head to the Ocular to meet with her friends, his laugh trailing behind her. 

A while later, after the meeting with the Scions had ended, Amara was trudging back to her room, quite exhausted. When she reached the Pendants, she paused before entering the inn. She had an inkling someone was following her, so she took a look around, only to find nothing. With a frown, she continued on inside, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. She reached out to turn the door handle to her room. 

If that God’s damned Ascian was following her again, she’d-

“Hello, hero,” his voice greeted her from behind. She nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around, quickly, her heart beating wildly. He stood leaning against the opposite wall, smug as ever. Her insides twisted at his presence, but she put up an annoyed front.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hmm,” he hummed. “Mayhap I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier.”

Amara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned heavily on one leg. “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

He stood off the wall in a fluid motion and came closer to her. She backed up against the door and he placed one hand on the wood next to her head. With wide eyes, she watched as he leaned down, close to her face.

“I don’t know, hero. What do you propose?”

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks as they stared at each other, nearly nose to nose.

He-He…

The feeling she’d felt in her chest earlier in the day ignited again. She felt her entire body warming up. He seemed to notice, too, judging by the smile creeping onto his face. The stupid smirk that she _hated_-

Without thinking, without breathing, she reached up to the soft fur lining his heavy leather coat and wrapped her fingers around it. 

“I suppose this will do, _Ascian_.” 

She pulled him down, down- Twelve, he was tall compared to her- until his lips were on hers. She felt him smile against her. He roped his arm around her waist again and pulled her flush against his body. She inhaled sharply through her nose as her abdomen was forced against his. She leaned her back against the door, pulling him with her. She wrapped her arms around his head,fingers twined in his hair, trying to deepen the kiss as she opened her mouth to him. 

Gods, his hair was so soft-

She felt him shift as he removed his hand from the door next to her head and reached down for the handle. He flattened the hand on her back to support her weight so that she wouldn’t go falling backwards into the room when he opened it. 

She separated from him for a moment to catch her breath, and he scooped her up to bring her inside the room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Immediately and without warning, he was on her again, pressing her up against the wall, this time with at least a little privacy. Her hat fell from her head with the force of his movement. She looked up at him, his golden eyes hungrily taking in the features of her face- her eyes, her nose, pausing on her lips and then sliding down her neck. 

She lifted one hand and started unbuttoning the high neck of her jacket as he leaned in to taste her lips again, and pushed him mere ilms away from her, without breaking their kiss, so she could slide it down her arms, dropping it to the floor by their feet. Without even looking, she kicked it away so they didn’t trip over it.

He separated his lips from her and buried his face in her neck, leaving light kisses and tender scrapes of his teeth down the slope of her shoulder. He pushed the strap of her camisole off as he went, leaving it to hang down the side of her arm. 

His arms went around her back again, holding her posessively, slightly lifting her from the ground to better accommodate his height. He wedged his knee between her legs so she wouldn’t slide back down the wall.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from under his arms and tilted her head to the side, giving him easier access to more of her skin. A soft whimper escaped her lips, which seemed to excite him further. 

God, she _hated_ him. But this felt so-

Amara felt his tongue slide up her neck and chills ran up her spine. Her lower body was on fire, and she ground against his leg before she could help herself. Her breaths came out in short puffs and small moans as he trailed his lips down her front and left a small, chaste kiss on her collarbone before pulling away, his chest heaving.

“And here I thought you didn’t like me,” he quipped, that smug grin of his back. She narrowed his eyes at him. 

“You’re-you’re ruining it,” she breathed between pants.

“Apologies, hero,” he quipped. His eyes wandered to the bed. “Shall we continue this elsewhere?” 

One side of her mouth tilted upwards as the heat in her lower body flared again. He took that as assent and with a sly smile, grabbed her wrist to lead her to her bed.


End file.
